To Protect Those You'll Never Meet
by Liz-sama
Summary: random short story I wrote. I changed names and such, kinda sad, kinda deep, eh.


ok, here's something new from me, and yes I changed names and such because I wrote this for school and   
didn't feel like getting in trouble so here you go, have fun.   
  
  
  
The bells above the door jingle as a new customer enters; fragrence of seasonal flowers assault the nose;   
warm sunlight flitters through the many large windows making it seem like a spring everlasting. Inside   
this shop work four handsome young florist: Kenji, 20 years of age, a soft-hearted yet hard-headed   
former athlete; Yo-tan, 23, a former P.I. and an all around lady's man; Mamoru, 18, an orphan who's   
genki exterior does not reflect his less than happy childhood; and Koya, 21, a stoic, a man who wishes   
not to speak of his past, or not at all if possible.  
Hoards of high school girls come in everyday to buy flowers from the Konichiwa Koneko-  
Chan for the soul reason of catching even the slightest glimpse of the objects of their affection,   
but little do they know that when the shop closes with the metal shutter locked tight and the sun   
sets over Tokyo, the seemingly innocent boys of the Koneko are no longer Kenji, Yo-tan,   
Mamoru and Koya the florists, but Korat, Siamese, Burmese and Somali, the assassins of the   
those even hell would reject.  
The inky blackness of a moonless night engulfed the young assassins as they stood outside a large   
dark building, hidden by shadows. Koya waved his leather glove clad hand and Mamoru threw his   
poisoned darts at the two guards at the entrance, killing them instantly. It was his way of showing   
mercy. They disabled the security alarms and quietly broke in, searching for a man, Akira Noau, who   
was solely responsible for the death of over two-hundred people. They reached the end of a hallway that   
forked and they split up, two to a group; Kenji and Koya one way, Mamoru and Yo-tan the other.   
Their boots reverberated off the sterile walls. Koya disappeared into the shadows with his long   
black leather trench coat while Kenji merely blended in with his jeans and brown leather jacket, either   
way they were never noticed until it was too late. The crackle of static over their headsets followed by a   
soft voice announced that the lights were going to cut off in three…two…one - there was a faint click   
and they were once again plunged into darkness. The sound of shuffling feet and curses yelled as the rest   
of the people in the building realized the power was out.   
Koya and Kenji pressed themselves against the wall as the door next to them flew open, the man   
who came out didn't even know what hit him as the blade from Koya's sword pierced his chest. He set   
back into position for the next attack with Kenji by his side with his bugnuks blades out and ready to   
strike when a shot was fired and the apparently well hidden, back up lighting system kicked in. Kenji   
blinked at the sudden light and saw what he had never hoped to ever have to seen.  
"Koya!" He rushed to his fallen comrade's side, the blood that was pouring from his wound the   
exact shade as his crimson hair.   
A horrible laugh found its way to Kenji's ears and he looked up to see the man who had fired the shot,   
Akira Noau.   
"Siamese! Burmese! I need help! Somali's down! I repeat Somali's down!" Kenji yelled into his head set.  
"Looking for the owners of these?"   
Noau tossed a few items to Kenji. They were Yo-tan's watch and Mamoru's goggles and darts covered in   
blood.  
"Your friends are dead so why don't you be a good little boy and tell me who you are, who sent you and   
then stay still when I kill you too," Noau smirked at the seething assassin kneeling on the floor, hands   
covered in the blood of his friends.   
Painfully slowly Kenji stood to his feet.  
"Who am I? I am justice sent by those who you have killed, I am their revenge," Kenji charged at Noau.   
Noau picked up a metal pipe from the ground just in time to block Kenji's razor sharp blades from   
being driven into him.  
"Why don't you give up lad? Your friends are dead, you have no one left to protect, there's no point to   
this!"  
"It's not just enough to protect those you love, but you must also protect the innocent," Kenji attacked   
again only to be blocked.  
"Why bother to protect them? They do nothing for you! Are you going to risk your life to protect people   
you don't even know and could never appreciate what you do for them?"  
Another attack, another block.  
"I protect them because I was once like them, we all were, but then people like you took away our   
innocence!" Kenji attacked again only to be, yet again blocked, but something happened that neither of   
them had anticipated.  
"Kenji! Catch!" Koya was still alive and threw Kenji his sword which he caught easily and drove it   
into Noau's gut. The man who had caused so many people pain was sliding slowly to the floor with the   
steel blade stuck deep in his belly, who's owner was slowly climbing to his feet, holding his side where   
the bullet struck.  
"It takes more courage to protect the innocent than it is to murder them," Koya twisted the blade,   
cutting Noau's gurgled breaths short and retrieved his blade.   
The bells above the door jingle as a new customer enters; fragrance of seasonal flowers assault the   
nose; warm sunlight flitters through the many large windows; hoards of high school girls cram into the   
shop, everything was like it was, only now Kenji and Koya had to make an excuse to the girls about the   
whereabouts of Yo-tan and Mamoru. They missed their fallen comrades but they knew that it was their   
courage to risk their lives for people like their customers to live happy and full lives that somehow made   
it all worth it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I wrote this for a thing for school, people said it was good so I figured I'll post it. Yes, I'm still working on   
Dur Musiker I've got a big chunk of ch 4 done. I may or may not write a sequil to this, I will if I get some   
people saying I should, I dunno, it's late lol niight 


End file.
